


You're perfect

by EvyRiver



Series: Stormpilot oneshots [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gyms, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Out, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvyRiver/pseuds/EvyRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn groaned and pushed his hips up, letting Poe know of the growing need. He placed his arms around Poe’s waist and sat up, pulling Poe close to his chest, and deepened the kiss, feeling the pilot’s hand move lower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This work was 100% inspired by the [photo](https://www.instagram.com/p/BBXlUy5sChx/) John Boyega recently posted.

It was almost midnight and Poe was walking towards the gym, knowing he'd find Finn there. His boyfriend liked working out as often as possible, preferring to do it late at night, when the gym was empty. 

He reached the gym and saw the lights were on, as expected. He pushed the door open and saw Finn at the far end of the gym, doing pull-ups. Finn had taken his shirt off, leaving his upper body for Poe to admire as he walked closer to the younger man. 

The back wall of the gym was covered in mirror and Poe noticed Finn smiling at him, still facing the wall. 

“I’ll be done in a minute,” Finn said.

Poe sat down on a mat right behind Finn, getting comfortable.

“No, no, carry on. Trust me, I don’t mind,” he said, staring at Finn’s muscular back. He couldn’t keep his eyes off him, watching the muscles tighten with each pull-up, sweat glistening on his skin, making them stand out even more than usual. There was a long scar on his back from when Kylo Ren had attacked him, a reminder of how strong Finn was to survive a wound that extensive from a lightsaber.

Finn laughed at his boyfriend’s response and decided to work out for just a little longer. He had planned to finish it just about when Poe came to find him, but loved it when Poe looked at him like that, with nothing but admiration, love, and lust in his eyes. 

Another five minutes passed until Finn decided to finish his workout, Poe never taking his eyes off him during those minutes. He jumped down from the pull-up bar, landing softly and reaching for a towel to wipe his face. He turned around a held a hand out to Poe, who took it and let Finn hoist him up to his feet.

“All finished,” Finn said, not letting go of Poe’s hand, using it to pull the other man closer to himself. He brought his other hand up to Poe’s neck and placed a chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s lips before pulling away, smiling when Poe made a noise of disapproval at such a short kiss.

“I need to shower,” was all Finn said before grabbing his towel and shirt and tightening his grip on the other man’s hand and pulled him towards their room. It was close to the gym so it didn’t take them long to get there. Finn was just about to pull out his keycard when Poe pushed him against the door of their room and brought his hands up to either side of Finn’s neck, holding him still as he leaned in to close the gap between their lips, nothing gentle about the kiss.

Finn responded eagerly to the enthusiasm his boyfriend was showing, parting his lips when he felt Poe’s tongue along his lips. He placed his hands to Poe’s hips and gripped tightly for a moment before pulling away.

“As much as I enjoy this, we should really get inside before someone sees us. That, and I really, really need a shower,” was all Finn said before he pushed himself away from the door and pulled out his keycard to open it.

Poe followed his boyfriend inside, but not letting him get far. He wrapped his arms around Finn from behind, planting chaste kisses along his neck and shoulders. 

Finn laughed but relaxed in his arms.

“I really do need a shower. Then we can continue,” he whispered, breath hitching when Poe bit his neck gently.

Poe didn’t seem to listen. 

Finn felt the arms around him getting lower, closer to the waistband of his trousers. He knew he had to stop Poe from getting lower, knowing he wouldn’t be able to stop then. And he really wanted to take a shower before getting in bed with Poe. 

He placed his own hands on top of Poe’s and linked their fingers together, stopping his boyfriend before he could reach the waistband.

“I’ll be back in five minutes, promise,” was all he said before turning around and placing a quick kiss on the pilot’s lips. He grabbed a clean towel before heading to the bathroom. 

Poe sighed and watched as the younger man left to their bathroom. He turned and walked to their bed, laying down to relax before getting an idea and standing up again.

***

As promised, Finn was back in five minutes, a towel around his waist. Poe was sitting on their bed in nothing but his underwear and saw his boyfriend heading towards his drawer to get some clothes but Poe stopped him by grabbing his hand and pulling him down to their bed. 

“Don’t bother with clothes,” Poe murmured and kissed Finn’s neck softly before guiding him to lay on his stomach and removed the towel so it wouldn’t get in the way.

Finn happily complied and relaxed, laying his head down on a pillow, his arms around it.

Poe sat back, his knees on either side of Finn’s lower back. He reacher for a bottle of almond oil on their nightstand he had run to get earlier from Jessika when Finn was taking a shower. He poured a small amount on his palms and rubbed them together to heat up the oil before softly placing them on his lover’s back. 

Finn moaned in pleasure when Poe started to work on his back, helping him relax as he massages his tight back muscles. The pilot brought his hands up to Finn’s shoulder blades and moved his thumbs in circular motion, making Finn sigh and relax. 

“You’re perfect,” Poe whispered softly, admiring the way Finn responded to his touch, the way he made noises of approval, finding pleasure in the soft ministrations from his boyfriend.

Poe kept working until the oil had absorbed and Finn’s muscles had relaxed, the man himself close to sleep under the older man.

“Felt good?” Poe asked as he leaned over his boyfriend back, whispering in his ear and placing soft kisses along his neck.

Finn made a noise of approval, not able to form actual words after the ministration he just received.

Poe laughed and moved to the side to get Finn to lay on his back again, not wasting a second before climbing back on top of him. 

Poe leaned down to take Finn’s lower lip between his teeth, pulling slightly before letting go and placing his lips to his boyfriend’s. He moved his lips slowly and placed his hands to the younger man’s neck, holding him close as he deepened the kiss.

Finn groaned and pushed his hips up, letting Poe know of the growing need. He placed his arms around Poe’s waist and sat up, pulling Poe close to his chest, and deepened the kiss, feeling the pilot’s hand move lower.

Finn flipped them over so Poe was on his back, the younger man between his legs. Finn closed his eyes and leaned down to place open mouth kisses along the pilot’s jaw. When he reached his lips, he moved his hand to Poe’s jaw, where he had placed kisses on a moment ago, caressing his jawline softly.

Finn pulled away for a moment and opened his eyes to admire the sight in front of him. Poe on his back under him, his arms around him, pulling him closer, not letting go. Finn ran his finger along Poe’s neck, loving the way his boyfriend shivered at his affectionate touch.

“I love you,” Finn whispered before leaning in for another loving kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Another sweet oneshot of our beloved space boyfriends!  
> And also it is almost 3am and I am not a native speaker so I apologize for any (lots of) mistakes!  
> Find me on [tumblr](http://evyriver.tumblr.com/)


End file.
